Bandages
by Divanora
Summary: Hakkai helps Gojyo with his injuries, but it may not be the type of help Gojyo wants...


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Saiyuki. If I did the Saiyuki boys would never leave the house.

Warnings - very mild yaoi - if you don't like it, there's a pretty back button you can use.

* * *

"Ma, Gojyo, you really should be more careful." The healer eyed the lacerations on the redhead's hands and torso. They weren't bad, not even enough to expend his chi for, but they should still be wrapped. Fishing through his bag, he found the first aid kit and motioned the hanyou to sit. Gojyo pulled off his shirt and sat down heavily.

"Sorry Hakkai, but it wasn't my fault! It's all the saru's fault!" The youkai just rolled his one good eye and continued to bandage up the half-breed's hands. A gleam came to his eye as he thought of a good revenge for the redhead's actions. After Hakkai had finished with his hands, Gojyo had leaned back, arms half draped over the back of the seat. Hakkai couldn't ask for a better opportunity. He quickly wrapped one last bandage around each hand, then very carefully, so as not to warn him, snaked the ends around the back of the chair. Moving back in front of his "patient" he started applying bandages to the shallow cuts that crisscrossed his chest. With each cut he would run his tongue lightly along it, admiring the small sighs and shivers he could wring from his lover while barely even trying.

After the last bandage, the healer snaked his tongue from the base of Gojyo's firm stomach to his neck, and then leaned in for a kiss. Which, of course, was when Gojyo attempted to move his arms to wrap around Hakkai's neck. The hanyou's mouth closed firmly, resisting the brunette's tongue. As the youkai backed up a pace, Gojyo gave him a sexy, needy smile.

"So, this is my punishment? You've got me tied up and will do anything you want to me?"

Hakkai finished cleaning up the med supplies and stood up with that annoyingly fake grin in place. "Well, you're partially right. I certainly have you tied up, but if I did anything I wanted to you, it wouldn't be much of a punishment, now would it?" With that, the brunette turned and left the room, leaving a gaping, horny kappa tied to the chair.

* * *

An hour or so later (although it had certainly seemed like more than that to certain parties) Hakkai re-entered the room. Gojyo let out a small sigh of relief, since at that point all he wanted was to grab Hakkai, pin him to the bed, and not let _him_ back up. Or it could happen the other way around. He wasn't feeling to fussy at this point.

Maddeningly, the damn man had sat down, propped up in bed with a cup of tea and a book. The first few attempts at conversation had been completely ignored. The redhead sighed as he realized the only way out of this would be to apologize for getting himself hurt in the first place. Then he'd apologize to himself and his libido for trusting that damn healer.

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, that's nice. May I ask sorry for what, exactly?" The emerald gaze never left the page he was currently reading.

"I'm sorry for getting into a needless fight and getting myself hurt over it. It won't happen again, promise. Does that make you happy? Can you please untie me now? Or if you're going to tie me up, do it on the bed and do something fun about it?" He knew this last was rather risky given Hakkai's current attitude, but he couldn't help the slightly needful tone that it was said in.

Hakkai squirmed a bit, not that it was noticeable given the hanyou's current condition. He hated when Gojyo talked like that – it broke his normally perfectly maintained self-control. Plus, the sight of the redhead tied up and half dressed was enough to test even his patience. The brunet put the book down, glancing at the page number. He certainly wouldn't be reading anymore tonight. He also moved his tea, just in case things got a bit…out of hand. Only after those precautions did the healer make his way to the chair.

"Fine, I will untie you. But next time, Gojyo, please just let Goku keep the meat bun instead of falling out of the jeep?"


End file.
